User talk:RisingSun2013
Mobile View Links: User Page · · Blog Posts (currently none) Welcome to my talk page. If you have a question I can't answer you can also ask on Wikianswers. RisingSun2013 23:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OveReAction (talk) 21:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) This place is a dust town now! :All admins lost interest and moved on since Criterion stopped releasing content. There really hasn't been (m)any users left that would fill an admin spot. I check in every so often, but I also work full time, so it's hard to keep a 24/7 overview of things here. ok sorry about that I saw others had posted mods like the target ubershal, flat head simi, ect so I thought I could post some of these, and sorry again I thought they suported mods. Message See User talk:Cynder-soulburn2#Mod Cars. Rappy 07:47, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ok i get what your saying about the codes in-game but if how about the toys, they were origanily susposted to make all the cars into toys includeing the DLC. Yes i admit the train and russen crain (it was a traffic car but they took it out) were non-drivable cars that i modded in but the carbon p12 and anihilator were concepts but scrapped early so they show as CAR_CAPS_XUSSCB3 its just hidden very well in there codeing. Also the map that clames to be the original map is actualy map #2 heres the hard to find map #1. Thank you for careing about this site alot and telling me what is expected,im trying to add stuff people dont know. ok so ill post all the toys ive found in the codeing so far but what about the anihilator it was also suspost to be that as a carbon but i modded the discription but other than that thanks man Who are you to make changes on mine, where they are truthfully correct? ''' But the code doesn't work. I tried it. Mechanomancer (talk) 04:11, March 1, 2016 (UTC)GC1996 The code to get the Micromania Custom for the North American version. Tried it, didn't work. Mechanomancer (talk) 00:40, March 3, 2016 (UTC)GC1996 All I did was remove the 1.9 update and attempted the code. Doesn't work, unfortunately. The only true way to get it in the NA version is through a modded game save that has both the Ikusa B'z and the Micromania Custom. Out of curiosity, can we add matchups against other cars for Burnout Revenge on the 360? I mentioned adding them after my updated edit of the Low Rider. Mechanomancer (talk) 01:17, May 30, 2016 (UTC)GameCrazy1996 Reply The reason why the section Machups should be added is because it's advised to use a vehicle against other vehicles in it's class. Vehicles such as the Revenge Racer, it can match against pretty much every car for online. But how does a car like the Logitech World Racer stand up to against others? If you look on SmashWiki, you will get the general idea. Because they rank every character on their Tier list, calculate, and measure how each character does against another. It's like trying to see what positives and negatives are for each individual character. But this is only for Burnout Revenge, as the servers have been on for 10 years, now. Funny how they're still up to this day. Well, that's because there's still people that play it. Getting off topic, here. The purpose of the Vehicle Tiers (or Vehicle Matchups, however you perfer to call it) is that it identifies each individual cars performance and standings against others. How about that? Technically, we don't want the Vehicle Matchups to be similar to the SmashWiki's Tier Lists. Does the idea really get you interested? It's gonna be a lot of work trying out every single vehicle in the game. Mechanomancer (talk) 20:44, May 30, 2016 (UTC)GameCrazy1996